Marinette's Memories
by Hesturoth
Summary: What would you do if you knew you'd lose your memories one day?


**Author's Note:**

**I do not own any of these characters.**

* * *

The spry old woman was sitting in front of her computer. She couldn't remember anything... not even her own name or how she got there. She looked at the note she held in her hands that read off a website and credentials. Perhaps it was a clue to her identity. After logging into the site, she noticed it was full of videos that were dated. She started with the earliest date and clicked play.

A young woman appeared on the screen and cleared her voice. "I know things seem strange and scary right now. But I'm here to help you. Well, us. I'm here to help us. You see, I'm not sure how old you are right now and if you still look anything like me. But I'm you, at 14 years old."

The old woman paused the video and looked into the mirror. She could almost believe that was her when she was younger, but she still wasn't sure. She clicked play again. "Our name, currently, is Marinette Dupain-Cheng. I'm not sure what you were calling yourself before you lost your memory, but I know if you're watching this, then you've recently lost your memory."

Pause again as the old woman looked through her personal effects, she found a Government ID and confirmed that her name was still listed as _Marinette_. Her last name though was no longer _Dupain-Cheng_. She clicked play in hopes of learning something more. After all, her 14-year-old self, if it was her, knew she would be in this situation one day. "I know at some point in our future, we are going to lose our memories. I saw it happen first-hand with someone who was mentoring us. Losing our memory is a safety feature of something we were entrusted with a few days before I started making this video. The first of many, I'm sure. I'm going to tell you about our life... about the important events and people. But I'm not going to tell you anything related to what we were entrusted with. After all, we lost our memory to protect it and I don't want to put it in danger by telling you now."

With another pause, she took a shaky breath. What could she possibly have gotten into that was so secretive that she had to have her memories wiped? Apparently, it was so important that she wasn't even willing to tell herself. She hit play hesitantly. "Firstly, we're about to start our next year of school. I'm so excited! Our closest friends are Alya, Nino, and Adrien. Ah, Adrien. Our first crush. Unfortunately for us, I was never able to successfully confess my feelings to him. Now, he's dating one of our mutual friends. But, he's happy. And I'm happy for him, and her too... especially now after I learned... Well... Let's just say I lost a lot of sleep the other night." The girl on the video sighed hard. "You know what. I'm... uh... I'm just going to call it a night. I'll see you in the next video."

The video stopped the playing, leaving the old woman wondering if she really was happy for her friends.

* * *

"Hello, me! Today was a great day! I finally got a year without Chloe in my class! The _Chloe Curse_ has been broken. Just to fill you in, Chloe has been our bully for the past several years. But now, she can go bully someone else. Ah... finally! Now... if I could just get Lila caught in one of her lies. But, her spell over others still seems to be strong. One day... One day she's going to slip up. It's impossible to keep up with so many lies."

The girl on the video appeared to space out for several seconds. "Oh! Sorry. I was just thinking about the new seating arrangement. The universe has a sense of humor. I'm sitting next to Adrien this year instead of behind him. Alya and Nino wanted to sit together since they were dating... so I understand. At least Adrien doesn't fall for Lila's lies like Alya does."

"Adrien said today that his relationship with Kagami was progressing nicely... he thinks. Adrien was home schooled until last year when he started public school. So, he feels a bit awkward sometimes. But I know it's more than that. He fell hard for someone earlier last year and is just now trying to move on. Unfortunately, because of not knowing who we were talking to, he was in love with me but didn't know it. And I didn't return those feelings because I was in love with Adrien and didn't know it was him... So yeah... If you need to take a couple aspirin now, I certainly understand."

The old woman did just that. After taking a break trying to wrap her mind around how in the world they could've fallen in love with each other and not have known. She got situated and restarted the video. "Anyway, by time I figured out what had happened, he was just starting his new relationship with Kagami. So, I'm letting him go. It's getting easier, but I still kind of wish I didn't have to sit next to him everyday day. Oh well, like they say... just rip the bandage off. Besides... knowing one day I'm going to lose my memory... I'm not really sure if it's fair for me to get involved with anyone." The girl on the video just stared off to her side. She closed her eyes and turned off the video, leaving the old woman staring at a black screen.

* * *

"Today was a rough day. I can't even confide in you because it involves that thing I can't tell you about. I'm seriously thinking of letting one of my friends in on my secret. He won't ever lose his memory, but he's someone I know I can trust completely. He's been very sweet to me and has even professed his love for me. But I was so caught up with Adrien before... and now, I'm not even sure if I should give my heart to anyone now. But I know he'll be okay even if we never get together. He's a free spirit that way. He already has a big burden he bears in helping with my secret. He just doesn't know it's me he's helping."

The old lady paused the video wondering what on earth she could be involved in where so many people near her don't know it's her. Apparently, it was a secret that none of her friends knew, and probably not even her parents. Why would she have kept such an obviously heavy burden from those who could support her? She shook her head and restarted the video. "His name is Luka. He's actually a few years older than me... another reason I've pumped the brakes a little on anything romantic. Maybe I'll have more to report in the next video." The screen went black again.

"I can't believe it! Luka already knew it was me. He said he had found out for sure almost a month ago, but had been keeping my secret for me until I was ready to share it with him. He said he suspected it was me even before that. Other than that landmine, we had a really good talk. I told him about my fears regarding my memory... and he helped me talk through it."

The young girl on the video spaced out again with a touch of pink on her cheeks. "Sorry. I did it again, didn't I? You might have to get used to that. I tend to space out often." She giggled and then added, "I was about to say it's me and not you... but I guess it is you." She giggled again. "But really, it feels like a huge weight has been lifted off my shoulders. I'm seriously considering just letting everyone know, it feels so good. But... I know I can't do that. It's not safe."

The old lady looked at the screen almost in a state of horror. The girl on the screen looked so young, and she just admitted to being involved in something so dangerous she can't tell anyone she's involved in it. What was she into at 14 years old? "However, I think it might help the others if they know they can confide in Luka. Well, most of them. I know Alya and Nino already know each other are involved and it's worked out well with them. I just don't think it'd be appropriate for my identity to be known because of the added responsibility I have. That, and everyone involved knows Luka and knows he can be trusted."

* * *

"So, I talked to Luka, and he agreed to be the go-to guy when anyone needs to talk or any other type of emotional support. Most of the other people involved are only involved part time except for Adrien and myself. So, I promoted Luka to no longer be temporary. I also promoted Kagami to no longer be temporary. It was quite a shock to her... and Adrien. I picked both of them up today during their fencing class. I had already told Adrien that I knew he was involved, so it was easy for me to get his attention. He was surprised when I told him to get Kagami also."

"Kagami was shocked when she found out I was promoting her. Adrien was so proud. But... the look on his face when I told Kagami about him being involved... was priceless. I told them that two other members had known each other's identities for a while now and that it had worked out well. I also told them they could talk to Luka if they needed extra moral support and I was unavailable. Neither of them seemed overly surprised that Luka was involved."

"Luka reported back that he had talked to everyone else. He suggested that I promote Alya and Nino also. However, after I explained my reservations, he understood why I felt they weren't ready. It was nice that he felt comfortable enough to make suggestions, but also didn't press when I gave him my reasoning. He said he would tell them the cover story I suggested to minimize their hurt feelings. I just hope they buy it."

"I know I've been talking a lot about things I can't fully explain to you today. But I feel this is going to spill over into my personal life some. Much like with Adrien and Kagami, there's just so much overlap. Luka's been great at listening to me vent also. He says he'll be there for me even when I lose my memory, but I'm still not certain I want to put anyone through that."

The old lady looked at the black screen and then down to her Photo ID. She wondered what Luka's last name was and if it matched what she was seeing.

* * *

"I'm sorry it's been so long since I recorded anything..." The old lady was now looking at a young woman. "... It's been a rollercoaster of a ride these past few years. But I just graduated! Yay! Um... Let's see... What can I tell you? Most of the big things are related to what I can't talk about. On a personal level... I guess I could say everything is status quo. Or at least, has been status quo. I never dated Luka... at least romantically. We did hang out quite a bit, but with the age difference, I didn't want him getting into any trouble if our hormones got out of hand."

The old lady blushed a little. Had she really made it all the way through school without being intimate with anyone? Has she ever been intimate with anyone? She certainly doesn't remember anyone... so she could have children or not have children for all she knows. "Adrien and Kagami were dating the entire time also. But she is moving back to Japan. Adrien feels he needs to stay here, despite me telling him he didn't need to stay. He said it was his duty to stay. In private, he told me he and Kagami had been drifting apart due to some old feelings of his resurfacing. He still doesn't know it's me though. So, I'm not sure what I'm going to do."

The old woman looked at her Photo ID again, now wondering if maybe her last name was Adrien's last name. For some reason her heart skipped a beat at the thought. "I start university in the fall. But first, I have an intern position with Gabriel. I can't believe I haven't mentioned this before. At least I don't think I did. But I love to design clothes. I hope you still enjoy designing... at whatever age we are now. We've even won a few contests over the years. Even though Mama and Papa are bakers... the best bakers in Paris... design is my life. Adrien is the one who got me the internship after he took over the company when his father was... well... He's no longer available to run the company. I'll just leave it at that. Adrien was able to get emancipated and took over the company."

"I never did promote Alya and Nino. Things got much worse with them believing Lila's lies before Lila was finally unmasked as the liar she is. That's one of the reasons for the big delay. I was constantly having to fight back Lila's accusations. After she was unmasked, it wasn't long before she disappeared. Unfortunately, it was right about the time Adrien's father was unable to continue running his company. So, yeah, things in that area didn't end like we had hoped. But Adrien was essential in everything. I don't know how he was able to do it. Maybe the years of distance his father had put between them? Either way, Adrien didn't even bat an eye. He just did what he needed to do."

* * *

The old woman quickly covered her ears as the next video started. The young woman was squealing like a schoolgirl. "Adrien asked me out! Once he realized I wasn't dating Luka, his next question was if I'd go out with him! I'm super excited... but... I'm still concerned about dating him because of this. I don't know if it's fair that I date him when he still doesn't know I'm in his life twice and that in the end... I might not be able to remember him. It might be time to let him know it's me. It's only fair. I've got to get some guidance first. I need to know what to do before our date tonight. Tikki?" The screen went black.

The old woman thought what an odd name... Tikki. However... there was something familiar about it, something oddly comforting, and yet, sad. She clicked on the next video. "So, we had our date. And after talking it out, I did reveal to Adrien that I was in his life twice. He was floored. He honestly had no idea. I talked him through everything... especially the part where we were stuck in that crazy love square our first year. Anyway... I've got another date to get ready for!"

The next video was dated almost a year later. "We're engaged! Adrien and I are engaged! The wedding is next June! Stay tuned for more updates."

Three years later, a very tired woman showed up on the screen. "Emilie was born three weeks ago. I haven't had any sleep in three weeks. Everyone tried to warn me, but... I didn't really think they were being serious."

Another two years until the next video. "Hugo was born today. His big sister was so excited. I wish Nino and Alya hadn't moved to the states. I miss them. Emma misses them. Video chatting just isn't the same."

Another five years, "Louis was born last weekend. He's chubby and happy. He laughs at everything. Uncle Luka has been on tour since last January. He promises he's going to visit as soon as he gets close enough to pop in."

The old lady took a shaky breath, the next video was fifty years later. A familiar sight showed up on the screen, the once young lady now resembled her. Tears were running down her face. "Adrien passed away last week. I just returned from the funeral. I don't think I want to remember this anymore. I've been training my replacement. Maybe it's time I pass this responsibility on... Tell the kids, grandkids, and great-grandkids you love them for me. You'll have to beg their pardon as I know I've only given you the kids' names... Emma, Hugo, and Louis. I've prepared them for this. They are waiting in the other room for you. They can fill in the past fifty years for you with their stories. Sorry for going radio-silent for so long. See you in a few minutes."

The old lady looked back over her shoulder, realizing that was recorded in that very room. She looked at the date on the computer and the date on the video to see they matched. In fact, there was only an hour time difference. She slowly stood up and made her way into the other part of the house, ready to meet her family. And while she didn't remember the burden, she felt somewhat light on her feet... ready to face the future.


End file.
